petdiabetesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Steve and Jock
Jock has been diabetic since August 2004, and has seen most of the worst that feline diabetes can throw at a cat, and survived. Here's his story. He and I are proud to bring you an organized resource for feline and canine diabetes info. Your administrators for the petdiabetes wiki are User:Steve and Jock, and User:Venita. You can leave messages for me on this page and I'll see them quickly. Older conversations are here: User talk:Steve and Jock/Oldtalk1 Uploading Curves Steve. Beautiful work on the curve article. How does one upload a curve graph into their case study. Do you suggesting inlcuding more than one if they are relatively recent or applicable?Venita 12:09, 10 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Thanks, I like it too. My favorite way to upload a curve graph is as a cropped screenshot. I display the graph, use a screen grab program like Capture by George, and crop to a reasonable size and save as .png format. Then give the image a good descriptive name, and use the "Upload file" link on the lower left of the wiki page to bring it into the system. If the image is called "Curve_Rover_20050901.png", then you can refer to it from anywhere on the wiki as ::Thanks. The CBG program looks pretty good. Downloaded the trial version and thought I could use that for this limited purpose . No Way Jose, gotta buy it or my image will have "TRIAL COPY" watermarked on it. Have to think about that expense for this volunteer effort. It costs more than a vial of test strips.Venita 13:28, 10 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::: Capture By George is good, but it's not the only one. There are free screen captures too, like this one. Category Pages I wrote dental procedures tonight, and assigned it a new category (other medical conditions and procedures) and added it to the category treatment. How do I get those category pages to show that article? Venita 01:56, 11 Nov 2005 (UTC) :The beauty of Categories is, it's automatic. When you assigned it the category "treatment", that category automatically will contain the article. Just two things to watch: They have to be spelled the same, and you have to be a bit patient. The categories don't update themselves instantly, it can take up to an hour. Steve and Jock 09:16, 11 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Venita -- I forgot -- the category has to exist, too. At some point you must click on a link to the category and enter a little introductory text. Then all the articles in that category will appear. --Steve and Jock 09:22, 11 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::Thanks. I opened the other medical conditions category. Venita 11:56, 11 Nov 2005 (UTC) A good link I don't know where to add I found a link that might be useful, well, everywhere. Canine and Feline Diabetes Mellitus: Nature or Nurture? I didn't know where to add it, as it covers a wide spectrum of topics related to both feline and canine diabetes. Let me know what you think? :I think it's wonderful, and we didn't have an article on causes of diabetes. Now thanks to you, we do!. Is that Sheree? You can sign your name to your discussions by clicking the "signature" button above, or by typing the '~' tilde key 4 times in a row. Steve and Jock 20:19, 12 Nov 2005 (UTC) :: Yes it is me. I'm going to try using that signature like you said. Let's see if it works. --Sheree and Nemesis 20:22, 12 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::: Yes it works! --Steve and Jock 20:25, 12 Nov 2005 (UTC) Dog Articles We hope 02:46, 13 Nov 2005 (UTC) Can work on cataracts/blindness ::Thanks Kathy, please do, in the Blindness article (or in Cataracts and Blindness if you prefer. -steve --canine diet which should include enough fiber. Dogs, like people and unlike cats, benefit control-wise from having enough of it in their diet. Some home-cook for their dogs, balancing carbs, etc., just as a person with diabetes must do. ::Thanks, Kathy -- please include those observations in new articles High-fiber diet, and Raw diet Also can set off for canine testing, popular methods are the lip stick, callous prick and tail stick. ::Those can be in Hometesting blood glucose, which needs a dogs section. Could we include some type of section about not being able to cope financially (IMOM and others)? We have had a few on canine who honestly needed IMOM to be able to afford to properly treat their dogs. Cataract surgery is very $$--some could not afford to do this either without help. ::Absolutely -- maybe an article called Budget or Financial assistance ::: There's also a "frugal feline diabetes" page here.Venita 12:58, 13 Nov 2005 (UTC) Wonder if we could also do something like "Take a breath and try this...", because often, with dogs, there is a minor problem causing the loss of control. Fixes as simple as the insulin is defective (happens quite a bit with Lilly) even though it's new or nearly new (Answer: take lot # and get new vial that has a different one.) ::Article exists and may need additions and more pointers to help find it. It's called Obstacles to regulation. This was going on when Iletin II Lente (pork) was still around (It happened to us.}; have seen it happen most recently with Humulin N, Humulin L and the soon-to be-gone Iletin R and Iletin N (pork). Kathy ::Most of which need new articles too! I put links on 'em so you can easily make them. Thanks for the hard work! Steve and Jock Main page redesign Very nice job on redesigning the top of the fold on the main page. Much friendlier for the uninitiated. Venita 02:49, 13 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Thanks! Feel free to tweak if you see an improvement idea. Steve and Jock Finding registered users Steve. Is there a page somewhere that shows the registered users that has links to their user pages? The only way I'm finding folks now is if they post. Thanks. :That seems to be a distinct missing feature in this version of Mediawiki. I'm asking the experts if there's a way. Steve and Jock ::It appears there's no way today, but the 1.5 upgrade they're attempting shortly should add a "new user log" at which should satisfy this need, according to Angela. Steve and Jock Also, I posted an update notice on the FDMB Health Board this morning. You may want to monitor it in case I can't answer a question. Venita 12:58, 13 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Saw it, will watch, thanks! Steve and Jock Reverting a page How does on do that? Venita 13:31, 13 Nov 2005 (UTC) :*Click on the "history" tab for the page :*Click on the date/time of the version you want to revert to :*Now it shows that version. :*Click the "edit" tab. See a warning that if you edit this version, subsequent changes will be lost. :*Edit it anyway (if you want to) and save it. Include "Revert" and possibly the date/time of the version you reverted to, in your comment. :That's it! Steve and Jock 14:15, 13 Nov 2005 (UTC) Insulins What I'm trying to do now is to go through my fave folders, where all the links have been squirreled. I've just gotten into BNF, whose definitions of the various types of insulins are the "gold standard", world-wide. Want to try getting the BNF definitions of all up today--just did PZI. We will get to the British Vet Formulary--given enough time. We will also get the EMEA and FDA information on the various insulins on wiki. What I have in folders once was used for canine board--over a time span of about 3 years of posting it as needed. Some of this also comes from helping with human diabetics, especially those who need beef and pork insulins. When Lucky was dx'd and didn't fit the norm (95% of all dogs will regulate on some type of r-DNA/GE/GM insulin), I started looking at everything--what it was, how it works and where in the world you could get it. When it became apparent that he could use pork lente insulin only, I went further into suspensions, preservatives, etc., to try to understand the differences. "Going there" helped ID two other board dogs with problems with protamine suspension insulin: one with anaphylactoid reactions to it, another with lesser reactions. The problems of all 3 dogs were solved by switching to various non-protamine suspension/different preservative insulins. This is an area which has been explored by human medicine but apparently very little in veterinary medicine. We "went there" because we had to for Lucky. We often joked about what a shrink would make of us if we took the "first word on your mind" test and answered "insulin" to them all! In time, I hope to have my "world insulin tour" on the wiki. Always thought it might help someone else, but until now, really had no central place to put it. Kathy :The wiki is grateful to have found you! This is a perfect place for such a repository of hard-won knowledge. --Steve and Jock 17:56, 16 Nov 2005 (UTC) Redirect We hope 17:22, 17 Nov 2005 (UTC) Thanks! If you will start a page for the R/neutral categories, I'll be glad to get them off the hands of the NPH page. Now that I can re-direct properly, can clean up a lot of wiki-generated pages with it. Kathy Live Chat Tried this and guess I am not signed up for it--it does not recognize my We hope sig. HELP!! We hope 17:45, 17 Nov 2005 (UTC) Kathy